


Туда, откуда мы

by FelicitySyndrome



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySyndrome/pseuds/FelicitySyndrome
Summary: Когда-то Хлоя мечтала о новом порядке, о большей свободе, и неслась в бой без страха и сомнений. Тогда-то Макс и отвернулась от неё, предпочла райский покой.АУ, где все примерно как было, но Макс и Хлоя - ангелы.2017 год
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price





	Туда, откуда мы

И в открытые рты наметает ветром,  
То ли белый снег, то ли сладкую манну,  
То ли просто перья, летящие следом  
За сорвавшимся вниз, словно падший ангел.  
© _Наутилус Помпилиус_

Нет ничего опаснее для ангела, чем изгнание на Землю. Человеческие тела слишком материальны, а мысли — слишком запутанны. Эмоции выжигают душу, навсегда отнимая у несчастного возможность вернуться в Рай.

Первым делом Макс Колфилд забывает свое подлинное имя.

«Все не так плохо», — убеждает себя она, — «Я ведь спустилась добровольно. И у меня есть еще моя сила. Я успею».

Но на деле все оказывается куда сложнее. Макс не помнит и той, за которой вернулась. Ночами ангелица бродит вдоль берега моря, пытаясь найти ответ в узорах созвездий и колыбели волн. Человеческое тело молит о сне, но пока еще ангельская душа не может обрести покоя. Где-то зарождается ураган.

Нейтан Прескотт полон ненависти. Он ненавидит Макс, он ненавидит школу, он ненавидит себя. Он кричит на зеркало в женском туалете, и ангелице даже жаль его. Будь она дома, она могла попросить за него у вышестоящих. Но она не дома и уже попросила слишком о многом.  
Макс думает выйти к нему, но прежде, чем она успевает сделать хоть шаг, в этой маленькой мизансцене появляется новый персонаж.  
Ангелица тут же узнает незнакомку, хотя не помнит ни имен, ни лиц, лишь синие могучие крылья и дерзкий нрав. Нрав, что и привел их всех в эту комнату.  
Мальчик стреляет.

В человеческом мире даже время куда менее податливо, чем в Раю. У Макс звенит в ушах от напряжения, но она продолжает вращать упрямые стрелки мироздания. Нейтан снова кричит на зеркало, но в этот раз он не выстрелит.

— Ну и как тебе Сиэтл? — спрашивает Хлоя Прайс. Теперь её зовут так. Синие крылья сменились на синие волосы, дерзкий нрав остался как был. — Все лучше, чем эта дыра?  
— Там было весело, — уклончиво отвечает Макс. Она едва ли представляет себе, что такое Сиетл, — Но я скучала по тебе.  
— Вот как? Что же ты мне не отвечала? Бросила меня, как и все остальные. Как папа. Как Рейчел.  
Хлоя горько усмехается, сжимая руки на руле до белизны.  
«Конечно, ты злишься. Но не потому, что я уехала в Сиэтл. Потому что ты оказалась здесь, а я осталась там. Я и впрямь тебя бросила».  
— Мне было страшно, Хлоя. Я боялась, что не смогу тебя поддержать. Я была такой трусихой. Я боялась, что вся твоя злость обрушится на меня. Но я сожалею. Каждый день сожалею.  
Хлоя поворачивается к Макс, и на секунду кажется, что она вышвырнет бывшую подругу прочь из машины и из своей жизни. Вместо этого Прайс достает очередную сигарету и щелкает кремнием. Дым кажется золотым в свете вечернего солнца.  
— Считай, что извинения приняты.

С каждым днем ураган все ближе. Макс знает, что это — её вина. Она нарушила порядок вещей. И не то, чтобы ангелам было по-настоящему жалко людей, но все же одно — уничтожать их во славу Божию, другое — из своей прихоти. Но Макс так хочет спасти Хлою, что, наплевав на последствия, она продолжает искажать время. Пусть даже Хлоя никогда не вспомнит, пусть останется человеком. Макс не может позволить ей умереть.  
А Хлоя, будто назло, умирает снова и снова. За раскаленной пулей — несущийся поезд — за поездом — снова пуля. У Макс кровь идет носом от напряжения, а Хлоя будто ищет все новых смертей.  
«Это за то», — думает Макс, — «Что ты восстала против своего рода. Но тебя простят, если ты сможешь вспомнить меня».

Человеческая жизнь Хлои — лишь отражение её ангельской жизни. Но и эта жизнь полна все тем же: протестом. Нежеланием быть такой же, как все. Любовью. Предательством. Когда-то Хлоя мечтала о новом порядке, о большей свободе, и неслась в бой без страха и сомнений. Тогда-то Макс и отвернулась от неё, предпочла райский покой. Теперь, когда Хлоя проиграла, пришла очередь Макс быть смелой.  
Рискуя забыть себя, Макс притворяется, что помнит переодевание в пиратов и блинчики, что готовила миссис Прайс. Изображает стеснение, когда в не по-настоящему первый раз целует Хлою посреди хаоса подросткового убежища. Помогает искать Рейчел, кем бы она ни была, как будто она может иметь значение.  
И когда Рейчел все же находится — мертвая, холодная, с землей под ногтями и в волосах — Макс плачет вместе с Хлоей, и в этот момент ангелица близка к забытию, как никогда.

Ураган достигает Аркадии Бэй.  
Молнии сверкают ударами меча, ветер грозится разнести все кругом в щепки. Хлоя стоит лицом к надвигающейся буре.  
— Макс, скажи мне правду, — кричит она сквозь гул, — Ведь это из-за меня?  
— Нет! — Макс разворачивает Хлою к себе в отчаянной попытке удержать её от глупостей. Управлять временем она больше не может — слишком часто она прибегала к этой способности в последние дни.  
— Ты всегда боялась летать в такую погоду. Теперь я вспомнила.  
Хлоя Прайс улыбается. За её спиной раскрываются крылья: по-соичьи синие, тяжелые. Ветер вырывает из них перья и уносит в сторону города.  
— Я должна умереть, Макс, — мягко говорит она, — негоже ангелу жертвовать людьми. Особенно, узнав, что они чувствуют.  
— Нет! Я больше тебя не потеряю.  
Крылья Макс серые, грозовые. Она ударяет ими о землю несколько раз, прежде чем поток воздуха подхватывает её и поднимает вверх. Ощущение полета почти забыто, но ангелица быстро обретает равновесие.  
— Я тебя не потеряю, — повторяет Макс, и, развернувшись, ныряет в самое сердце бури. Хлоя отталкивается от земли и пикирует за ней.

Макс открывает глаза. В машине приятно трясет, играет какая-то бодрая мелодия. Хлоя барабанит пальцами по рулю в такт музыке.  
— Эй! Ты очнулась.  
Макс кивает. Тело кажется невероятно легким и слабым.  
— Надеюсь, ты не слишком расстроишься, если я скажу тебе, что мы остались людьми?  
За окном проносятся пейзажи Аркадии Бэй — не потревоженные, сонные. Ураган рассеялся бесследно.  
— Главное, что мы остались вместе.

Нет ничего опаснее для ангела, чем влюбиться. Отдав свое сердце, несчастный добровольно отказывается от Рая.  
Макс Колфилд принимает свое новое имя.


End file.
